Fun amongst Witches
by Lady Remus 1983
Summary: Post HBP. As people are celebrating Bill Weasley’s and Fleur Delacour’s wedding, Hermione and Ginny have found a way to entertain themselves. No plot really. Just firsttime lesbian sex! COMPLETED


Title: Fun amongst Witches

Author: ecco1983

Pairings: Hermione/Ginny

Summary: Post HBP. As people are celebrating Bill Weasley's and Fleur Delacour's wedding, Hermione and Ginny have found a way to entertain themselves. No plot really. Just first-time lesbian sex!

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Graphic Lesbian activity

Disclaimer: The original characters come from the mind of J K Rowling. I don't own them and I'm certainly not making any profit from this.

Notes: This is my first time at femmeslash so bear that in mind when you review please.

Archive: Fanfiction, adultfanfiction, Quills and Inkstains, whompingwillow (Live Journal), booksfreckles (Live Journal), ginnyfans (Live Journal), hermioneand (Live Journal), hgslash (Live Journal), hpgirlslash (Live Journal), quillsinkstain (Live Journal) You can archive it anywhere. Just let me know where so I can visit

Review: Yes please.

Ginny could not understand why but she could not help but stare at Hermione. The only reason she could think of was that in her purple dress, Ginny found Hermione to be beautiful. She had not seen her look quite so beautiful since the Yule Ball some eighteen months earlier. It did not help that she caught Hermione taking sidelong glances at her as well.

As the afternoon dragged on, Ginny found the weather to be simply too hot and she felt the need to lie down. She was grateful that the wedding was taking place in the large garden behind the Burrow so at least she could go up to her room to lie down for a while. She walked in through the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. Closing the door behind her, she then lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling, taking special care in not spoiling her hair which had been specially put up and styled for the wedding. She stared up at the ceiling, listening to the happy voices from outside. The heat was still excruciating and Ginny found herself nodding off.

Suddenly she heard someone knock at her door.

"Come in," she said sleepily, expecting it to be her mother asking why she was here.

Instead it was Hermione Granger that opened the door and entered the room slowly. She closed the door and walked to Ginny's side before sitting down on the bed.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded "The heat was getting to me and I thought I'd lie down for a while."

Hermione smiled "I know the feeling. It is hot out there. You don't mind if I stay here with you for a while, do you?"

Ginny nodded. After seeing Hermione close-up, she did not want her to go. From a distance in the garden, Hermione had looked beautiful, but now up close, there was no word for her beauty. The closest description Ginny could think of was that Hermione looked like a goddess. Ginny knew that she was straight but she was feeling strange right now. She wanted to kiss Hermione's red lips, stroke her long brown perfect ringlets and hold her obvious braless bosom that strained against her gown.

Without warning, Hermione made the first move. She leaned towards Ginny and kissed her lips. Ginny had never tasted anything so soft or sweet in her life. She had several boyfriends in the past but not one of them had kissed her in the way that Hermione was doing now. Ginny returned the kiss by licking Hermione's lips and inserting her tongue as the kiss became deeper and more passionate.

Hermione took hold of Ginny's dress strap and pulled it down her arm until her left braless breast was exposed. As Hermione took the breast in her hand, Ginny sat up and felt her other strap fall freely down her arm. Hermione pulled the strap down Ginny's arm exposing her right arm.

Hermione whispered, "You are so beautiful."

She reached out to lick one of Ginny's already-erect nipples. Ginny moaned and gasped, feeling her clit burning with arousal. An image came into her head of Hermione between her legs licking the excited bud and this only made her aroused.

Hermione pulled down Ginny's dress until she was clad only in her knickers and high heels. She stood up and removed her own dress. As Ginny had guessed, she also had no bra on and was now only had as little clothing as Ginny did. She could already see a damp spot in Hermione's knickers.

Hermione sat beside Ginny who eagerly kissed her. Ginny cupped one of Hermione's breasts as Hermione slipped a hand into Ginny's wet knickers. Ginny could feel a gentle finger touch her hot clit again and again until she was rubbing it. She had never felt something so wonderful in her life. She lay down and removed her knickers and spread and lifted her legs so Hermione could have better access.

Hermione removed her finger from Ginny's clit and knelt in a position between her legs. She parted her vaginal lips which were finely coated with ginger pubic hair. A second later, Ginny felt Hermione lick her pussy and tease her throbbing clit and she writhed and moaned at Hermione's touch. She closed her eyes and focused on the pleasure she was receiving.

And Hermione kept on licking and fingering Ginny's pussy and Ginny felt an orgasm and tension waiting to be released. At the last, Hermione stuck two fingers inside her pussy and began to thrust hard and fast whilst licking her clit. It was not long before Ginny screamed and came over Hermione's face in a shuddering orgasm.

When she had recovered from her orgasm, she opened her eyes and saw Hermione smiling back at her. Ginny smiled back.

"I guess it's my turn to please you."

Before Hermione could answer, Ginny pinned her to the bed and kissed her on the lips. She placed a hand inside Hermione's knickers and fingered her wet pussy. She lifted her hand from Hermione's knickers and licked the juices on her fingers. Oh, it was delicious! She wanted to lick her dry.

She removed Hermione's knickers impatiently and launched into her pussy and began to lick her quickly and passionately. Hermione moaned and tried to writhe away but Ginny held onto her hips and pinned her to the bed and licked her slowly and teasingly. Hermione moaned louder, feeling tension and excitement building up inside her.

At the height of Hermione's arousal, Ginny stood up and went to her chest of drawers and pulled out a long and large object that Hermione recognised immediately as a Muggle dildo. Ginny knelt and inserted the tip into Hermione's juicy pussy. She inserted it slowly until it filled her completely. She slowly drove the long dildo in and out of her pussy whilst she fingered her clit. Hermione moaned and screamed, never feeling something so long or big impale her like this. It was not long before she came over the plastic stimulator.

Ginny pulled the wet dildo out of Hermione's pussy and began to lick it clean. She then lay by her side and placed the tip of the dildo at Hermione's lips. She licked the dripping tip, tasting her own sweet juices.

After lying on Ginny's bed for a while, they stood up and dressed silently and went downstairs to the celebration, hoping that no one noticed their skins were flushed pink with arousal. Before they parted company, they looked at each other one more time, secretly smiling knowing that this would be their secret. After all, it is not every day they would experience so much fun and excitement amongst other witches.


End file.
